1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a walker. More specifically, the present invention is a walker that assists a user when attempting to stand up from a sitting position in a safe manner.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Traditional walkers comprise a variety of features that are meant to assist and protect an individual when walking A few standard features include rubber handles, rubber bases, wheels and a brake system. These features help an individual when walking, however plenty of accidents occur not only when walking, but during the process of standing up. Traditional walkers do not provide the necessary support for a safe uplift. Some, in fact do not even have the necessary components that prevent the walker from slipping forward when the user is leaning on the walker and relying on the walker when trying to stand up.
A number of different types of walkers are present in prior art. For example, see: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/760,908 to David; U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,168 to Norman; U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,018 to Eli; U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,285 to Karasin et al; U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,445 to Robert; U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,863 to Steiner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,812 to Eli; U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,652 to Dashew et al; U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,256 to Thomas.
Prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,285 discloses a walker having two sets of handles positioned for rising from and lowering to a seated position in addition to serving as a walking aid. The walker comprises a frame having a front section comprising a pair of front vertical supports and a rigid cross-piece, and two side sections each comprising a rear vertical support having a load-bearing axis formed through a ground-engaging point, rigid connectors connecting the side sections to the front section, a first pair of handles positioned to support a user in a standing or walking position, and a second pair of handles positioned below and to the rear of the first set of handles to support a user in rising from or lowering to a seated position, in which the geometric centers of each of the second pair of handles is positioned to the rear of the load-bearing axis of each of the rear vertical supports.
Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,652 discloses a mobilizer that consists of an open, inverted “U” shaped frame when viewed from above with the legs or the “U” pointed towards the rear. Pivoting caster wheels are attached to the front lower corners and rear wheel support arms extend rearward and curve downward each bearing a smaller non-pivoting wheel. Two vertical upright support members rise from the frame and are equipped with height adjustment mechanisms. Horizontal arm support assemblies, each with a hand grip and brake handle are attached to the upper ends of the support members. The user is supported by his elbows and shoulder girdle resulting in decompression of his spine. The arm support assemblies can be pivoted 180 degrees so that the grip portions and the hand brake levers face the rear of the mobilizer at about waist height. This allows the user to stand and grasp the handles as he walks forward.
Another prior art, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/760,908 discloses a pair of arm rest platforms and vertical handles so the user of a rolling walker can have added or alternate support not provided by a conventional rolling walker or rollator. The arm rest platforms are supported at a vertical distance above the conventional walker by providing a pair of arm rest frames each extending between the main frame of the conventional walker and a respective arm rest platform. The arm rest frames each includes an main arm rest frame member carried by the main frame of the conventional walker and an arm rest support member to carry the arm rest platform and vertical handles. The conventional hand brakes can also be relocated; to be operated when gripping the vertical handles. The arm rest platforms can be adjusted in both horizontally and vertically with respect to the main frame of the conventional walker for better distribution of the user's weight.
The present invention serves to eliminate any deficiencies of traditional walkers. The present invention comprises a couple of side frames, a connection bar, and a couple of arm rests. The couple of side frames supports the user and eases the movement of the user with a wheel mechanism which includes a brake assembly. The connection frame is meant to connect the couple of side frames. Alternate embodiments of the connection frame may collapse for more convenient storage. The couple of arm rests are fixed to the couple of side frames in order to provide support and stability to the user's forearm when attempting to stand up. The preferred use of the present invention is to engage the brake assembly when attempting to stand up.